


Dancing In The Dark

by perseveration



Series: Raspberry Heaven AU [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Accidental Incest, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cadets, Chair Sex, Dream Sex, Fights, First Meetings, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Raspberry Heaven AU, Sexual Fantasy, Starfleet Academy, Wet Dream
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: Первый текст из давно запланированной мной серии АУ о детях героев оригинального сериала, которые не иначе как по воле манящих их звезд встретились в Академии Звездного флота много лет спустя после того, как глубоко беременный Спок из предыдущего текста попрощался со своими друзьями по окончании пятилетней исследовательской экспедиции под командованием капитана Джеймса Т. Кирка.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Слов нет, как страшно публиковать мне этот текст. После первого мпрег - первое АУ с героями, которые не взяты из оригинала, а в значительной степени выдуманы.  
> Все же надеюсь, что и у этих историй найдется читатель.

\- Папа, я хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить, - они едва успели обменяться приветствиями, когда его сын подвинулся на диване - и в кадре, - освобождая место рядом с собой.  
В его движениях читалось явное нетерпение, и Спок улыбнулся: в такие моменты он неизменно радовался, что никогда не давил на него, и теперь мог видеть перед собой нового вулканца: такого же уравновешенного и логичного, как его предки с Вулкана, но при этом не лишенного эмоций и чувств, столь присущих людям, и не отягощенного постоянным их подавлением и борьбой со своей двойственной природой. Результат гармоничного сочетания двух соединившихся в нем рас, а не ошибка природы, каковой всю свою жизнь до его появления ощущал себя он сам.  
Взгляд его собеседника тем временем покинул пределы кадра, и, легко кивнув кому-то, остававшемуся вне поля зрения коммуникатора, он жестом пригласим того сесть рядом с собой, после чего на экране появился еще один молодой человек. Сев на диван, он поднял руку в неловком приветственном жесте, принятом у вулканцем, чем вызвал у своего соседа улыбку.  
\- Это мой друг Джим. Джеймс Кирк-младший. Он сын того самого капитана Кирка, про которого ты мне столько рассказывал.  
По ту сторону коммуникатора установилось долгое молчание. Некоторое время солидный вулканец на экране внимательно рассматривал только что представленного себе молодого человека, после чего несколько раз перевел взгляд с одного своего собеседника на другого и обратно, пока наконец не пришел в себя, подумав, что, должно быть, заставляет их чувствовать себя неловко.  
\- Прошу прощения, - извинился он. – Видеть вас двоих рядом в высшей степени поразительно. Я много раз думал о том, что будет, когда вы двое встретитесь, и встретитесь ли вообще. Когда-то мы с Вашим отцом – не знаю, могу ли я назвать это «мечтали», - что когда-нибудь ваши пути пересекутся, и вы подружитесь так же, как в свое время мы. Поэтому теперь, когда вы двое действительно познакомились, я очень рад тому, что ваша встреча произошла.  
Вопреки его словам, лицо вулканца на экране не выражало никаких эмоций, и Джим бросил недоуменный взгляд на своего соседа по дивану, снова заставляя того улыбнуться.  
\- Ваш отец очень много значил для меня, Джим, - продолжал тем временем Спок-старший. - Я бесконечно скорблю о его безвременной кончине. В качестве утешения могу заверить Вас, что Джеймс Тиберий Кирк был настоящим героем и погиб как подобает герою - защищая свой корабль, свой экипаж и свои идеалы.  
Лицо молодого человека отразило его смущение, когда он ответил:  
\- Уверен, что Вы знали моего отца гораздо лучше мамы: от нее я почти ничего о нем не слышал. По сути, большую часть того, что мне известно о Джиме Кирке-старшем, я прочитал в прессе и энциклопедиях. А более личные вещи услышал от родственников своих друзей, которые, как и Вы, служили когда-то вместе с отцом.  
\- Насколько мне известно, Ваша мать не так долго знала Джима… Вашего отца, прежде чем он погиб. Вряд ли она могла много Вам о нем рассказать. Однако ее привязанность к нему показалась мне искренней и глубокой. Насколько мне известно, она так и не вышла замуж вторично.  
Обращаясь к Джиму, их собеседник на экране продолжал переводить взгляд между ними, и сейчас остановил его на своем сыне, хотя по его лицу можно было сказать, что его мысли на самом деле находятся где-то далеко.  
\- Признаться честно, мама так и не оправилась от смерти папы, - Джим не раз говорил об этом с малознакомыми людьми, но никогда еще ему так сильно не хотелось рассказать кому-то, что на самом деле произошло с его матерью после гибели отца – в темноте и безграничном холоде космоса за тысячи световых лет от родной планеты и от нее. – Сразу после его похорон она увезла меня в свой родной город здесь, на Земле, - крошечный городишко под названием Риверсайд в штате Айова, США, где с трудом наберется тысяча жителей. Когда я начал говорить, что хочу последовать по стопам отца, закончить Академию Звездного флота и отправиться исследовать космос, она всеми силами меня отговаривала. Но чем больше было отговоров, тем сильнее я рвался на выбранную стезю, тем больше мне хотелось повторить папин путь – хотя бы чтобы понять, насколько я на него похож. А когда мне попалась большая статья о его гибели – с детальным разбором произошедшей тогда трагедии и воспоминаниями об отце членов его тогдашнего экипажа, которым благодаря его самопожертвованию удалось спастись, я проглотил ее в мгновение ока, а позже – зачитал до дыр, разве что не выучил наизусть. И понял, то единственный способ стать достойным такого человека - это продолжить дело, за которое он отдал жизнь...  
Здесь он осекся, спохватившись, что чересчур увлекся своим объяснением. Спок-старший на экране несколько раз легко покивал, в ответ на его слова или самому себе – непонятно.  
\- Ваш отец был именно таким человеком, Джим, - задумчиво заговорил он, переводя на него взгляд откуда-то из-за пределов видимой ему на экране комнаты. – Прирожденный лидер и командир, следуя за которым, экипаж забывал о своих страхах и смело шел куда угодно. Даже я, несмотря на ограниченность своих эмоциональных переживаний, ощущал на себе силу его личности. И, подобно другим, делал под его началом, по его приказу, вещи, которые иначе посчитал бы невероятными, даже невозможными. Совершать подвиги было для Джима Кирка обычным делом…  
Они сидели рядом и слушали. Джим – едва ли не затаив дыхание, с неподдельным интересом ребенка, завороженного долгожданной чудесной сказкой; Спок-младший – с вниманием того, кто вслушивается в давно любимую мелодию, улавливая в ней что-то особенно для себя притягательное, что ему вновь и вновь оказывается не под силу ухватить.  
Когда их собеседник неожиданно замолчал, оба словно вынырнули каждый из самого себя, оказавшись выброшенными на диван напротив установленного на столике перед ними коммуникатора.  
\- Мистер Спок, сэр, пожалуйста, расскажите еще о моем отце! – Подобно все тому же ребенку, Джиму отчаянно не хотелось, чтобы сказка закончилась так скоро.  
Вулканец на экране легко улыбнулся:  
\- С удовольствием поделюсь с Вами своими воспоминаниями, Джим. Можете считать это приглашением на Вулкан. Воспоминания о Вашем отце - из тех, которыми я особенно дорожу, поэтому я бы предпочел делиться ими в приятной обстановке и не торопясь, а не в ходе краткого разговора между дел. Когда у вас в Академии будут каникулы, приезжайте к нам вместе со Споком. Бабушке Спока будет приятно встретиться с землянином.  
В ответ Джим был очень благодарен. Его обнадежил и воодушевил даже тот короткий отзыв, который он сейчас услышал, и ради того чтобы послушать солидного и внушительного отца своего друга еще, теперь он, казалось, был готов на все. Сейчас же им пришлось попрощаться: то время, которое Спок-старший мог позволить себе уделить в этот день разговору с сыном, подошло к концу, поэтому он пожелал Джиму всего наилучшего, а со Споком-младшим обменялся традиционным вулканским прощанием «Живи долго и процветай», после чего завершил видеозвонок.

Как назло, именно в тот день, когда им нужно было тащиться в главный корпус на общую для всего потока лекцию, с самого утра зарядил дождь. Да еще не приличная для сентября мелкая морось, которая скорее щекотала, чем поливала, а более подходящая декабрю частая дробь, своим напором заставившая температуру воздуха резко нырнуть вниз.  
Им не хотелось мучиться потом целый день с зонтами, а надевать плащ на обязательную на общих лекциях парадную форму было не с руки, поэтому Джим и Дэвид не пошли пешком, а воспользовались курсирующим по кампусу шаттлом, выследив тот с крыльца своего общежития. Залезать внутрь пришлось с боем, зато друзьям представилась возможность с близкого расстояния рассмотреть нескольких первокурсниц.  
К слову, смотреть в этом году было особенно не на что: то ли требования Джима к женщинам выросли, то ли девчонки, поступившие в Академию в этом году, заметно измельчали. Как бы там ни было, на плоских тщедушных фигурках взгляду было решительно не за что зацепиться. Единственная интересная девушка, симпатичная шатенка с потрясающими, хотя и явно механическими ногами, которую он приметил в коридоре своего учебного корпуса пару дней назад, в шаттле отсутствовала. Поэтому, какое-то время поинтересовавшись, Джим в итоге перевел взгляд в окно и переключился на разговор с Дэвидом.  
Как и в прошлом году, в общежитии им снова удалось заселиться в соседние комнаты.  
Они познакомились на первом курсе и быстро нашли общий язык, хотя Дэвид был на шесть лет старше. Он родился на далекой планете в тысячах световых лет от колыбели человечества. Его отец, прославленный доктор Леонард МакКой, был родом с Земли, а мать, Натира, - представительницей едва не погибшей расы фабрини, спасение которой во многом было заслугой отца Джима и его тогдашнего старшего помощника. С детства намеревавшийся последовать по стопам отца, Дэвид рано покинул планету, на которой появился на свет. Едва успев получить медицинское образование, он по уши влюбился и вскоре женился на своей первой медсестре, которая спустя год родила ему дочь. Увы: ранний брак оказался непрочным, и накануне пятого дня рождения малышки семья с треском распалась.  
В итоге, поступив в Академию, Дэвид был зол из-за болезненного развода, в результате которого жена забрала у него дочку и все совместно нажитое имущество, отчего он в буквальном смысле оказался загнан в стены этого прекрасного учебного заведения. Джим тоже был зол: он чувствовал себя нелепым провинциалом в большом, густо населенном городе, жившем по непривычным для него законам. Младший кипел ожиданиями и остро желал обуздать нрав этого чужого города, старший не питал особых надежд и стремился лишь найти себе гарантированное рабочее место где-нибудь подальше от планетарной жизни.  
Оба часто меняли женщин, благо в академическом городке не было недостатка в расположенных к амурным авантюрам партнершах. А после того, как на прошлом курсе они еще и поселились по соседству, жизнь стала еще интереснее: теперь девушек можно было приглашать сообща, и неожиданно оказалось, что ничто так не раззадоривает представительниц прекрасного пола, как живой пример находящейся рядом парочки, которой можно утереть нос собственной смелостью и раскрепощенностью.  
Прикидывая, чем бы знаменательным (как-никак, первая учебная неделя успешно подошла к концу) заняться этим вечером, оба провожали взглядом неторопливо проплывающие за окном здания, мимо которых, лавируя среди луж и бегущих между ними ручьев дождевой воды, продвигались редкие в такую погоду прохожие, пока их взгляд не привлекла сиротливо бредущая под одним на двоих зонтом пара.

\- Кто это с Ньотой? - Всматриваясь в безуспешно сутулящегося незнакомца рядом со стройной темнокожей девушкой, спросил Джим.  
\- Если подумать, мы ведь с ней еще не встречались в этом году... - его собеседник почесал свой специально выбритый по случаю общей потоковой лекции подбородок.  
\- Значит, этим и займемся вечером. Заодно выясним, что это за каланча ее окучивает, - нахмуриваясь, проговорил его друг.  
\- Думаю, мы выясним это гораздо раньше: раз они идут вместе, да еще под одним зонтом, скорее всего, мы увидим ее долговязого принца на общей лекции.  
Вместе они проводили мрачными взглядами оставшуюся позади пару, успев пронаблюдать, как их подруга что-то сказала своему спутнику, указав на проезжающий мимо шаттл, в ответ на что тот покачал головой, после чего двое несчастных под одним зонтом продолжили свой путь среди низвергающейся с небес воды.  
\- Загорелый, как печеный пирожок, - вынес свой вердикт Джим.  
\- Зато выше ее вдвое, - попробовал найти в незнакомце что-то положительное Дэвид.  
\- Придет вся мокрая из-за него, - недовольно предсказал Джим.  
\- Зато вечером больше выпьет, - подмигнул ему Дэвид.  
В ответ Джим кивнул, и на его лице появилась улыбка: Ньота Ухура пила, как рыба, и долго не пьянела, что делало ее самым подходящим собутыльником для тех, кому не хотелось беспокоиться о том, где все будут ночевать или каким чудом доберутся до родного общежития после попойки. Все эти неинтересные для отдыхающих людей вопросы легко могла решить девушка, которая к тому же на следующее утро почти не мучилась похмельем, а если вечеринка приходилась на середину учебной недели - свежая, как цветок, отправлялась на занятия, каким-то непостижимым образом успев выполнить нужные задания.  
Ньота была лучшей студенткой на их потоке: отличница, спортсменка, староста своей группы, с гордостью носившая имя своей известной тети, Коммандера Звездного флота Объединенной федерации планет. Казалось бы, что может свести ее с приехавшим из малюсенького городка любителем женского пола и озлобленным, обобранным бывшей женой до нитки молодым доктором? И все же они подружились.  
Началось все в баре, с заносчивых ухаживаний Джима, от которых по разработанному на тот момент уже почти закадычными друзьями сценарию, ее должен был спасти благородный доктор. Однако в дело вкрался человеческий фактор: друзья не знали, что, сидя со скучающим видом за стойкой, Ньота дожидалась своего тогдашнего кавалера. Который, появившись, завязал драку и чуть не вышиб из значительно уступавшего ему в комплекции Джима дух, за что прямо на месте получил от девушки от ворот поворот и, разъяренный, как бык, первым очистил территорию.  
После его ухода между Джимом, Ньотой и помогавшим ей разнимать дерущихся (и получившим в процессе немало телесных повреждений) Дэвидом завязался уже совсем другой разговор. В ходе которого Джим с удовольствием выяснил, что их как бы свела сама судьба: когда-то родственники всех троих входили в состав экипажа, участвовавшего в исторической пятилетней экспедиции звездолета Энтерпрайз под командованием его отца. Однако радость оказалась преждевременной: закончился первый год обучения, за ним подошел к концу второй, а он так ни разу не переспал с Ухурой, и поэтому несмотря на крепко связавшую их в итоге дружбу девушка по сей день входила в "чертову дюжину" тех, кому не довелось познать восторг в его объятиях.  
Впрочем, Ньота нечасто с кем-то встречалась, а если случались, ее увлечения длились недолго, и их завершение в большинстве случаев инициировала она сама. Поэтому теперь, когда едва закончилась еще только первая учебная неделя, вид вышагивающего с ней под одним зонтом незнакомца, который по логике вещей мог быть только первокурсником, вызвал у Джима самые досадные подозрения. В самом деле: что это за хлыщ успел так оперативно подбить к ней клинья?

Подходы к лекционному залу главного корпуса были плотно заставлены мокрыми зонтами. Пробираясь между ними, Джим не переставал удивляться, скольких людей разобрало добираться на своих двоих в такую премерзкую погоду. Когда они в Дэвидом наконец прошли внутрь, главный лекционный зал Академии оказался почти полон: вопреки своему обыкновению, их подруга рисковала опоздать. Что заставило Джима досадовать еще больше, поскольку очевидную долговязую причину ее опоздания они успели понаблюдать по пути сюда.  
Найдя себе два места на почтительном, но не пренебрежительном расстоянии от кафедры, и вдоволь наздоровавшись со знакомыми по пути туда, друзья уселись и вытащили свои планшеты. Вряд ли они им сегодня пригодятся: первая общая потоковая лекция имела почти строго организационный характер. Им всем напомнят, зачем они все здесь сегодня собрались, сколько в этом году продлятся триместры, ожидаются ли какие-то особые мероприятия, а также чем можно заняться в студенческом городке в свободное от учебы время. Подольют немного истории Академии, безусловно, с обязательным упоминанием свершений и достижений их отцов и тети Ньоты. Потом надавят на совесть, перечислив успехи студентов их потока. Здесь лично ему гордиться будет нечем, зато Дэвида и Ньоту наверняка дернут к доске за кафедрой: написанная его другом в прошлом году курсовая в буквальном смысле взорвала медицинскую общественность, а Ухура всегда была впереди планеты всей, играючи справляясь с непостижимой лично для него нагрузкой. Сегодня Джим пришел сюда поприсутствовать и окончательно определиться с планами на вечер, и если бы не таинственный спутник Ньоты, который по его подсчетам должен был вот-вот появиться в аудитории, спокойно попытался бы доспать то, что осталось недоспанным за ночь.

Наконец те, кто его интересовал, появились. Плащ на Ньоте в самом деле основательно промок, зато ее спутник остался практически сухим. Выбравшись из-под зонта, он разогнул спину и казался рядом со своей миниатюрной спутницей еще выше. Сразу объяснилась и его смуглость, ошибочно принятая ими за загар: характерная форма ушей однозначно свидетельствовала о том, что перед ними вулканец. Оценив этот факт, его сосед от души толкнул его в бок:  
\- Все нормально, Джим: раз это вулканец, значит, он ей не парень.  
Его вердикт имел под собой некоторые основания: на их потоке училось трое представителей первых инопланетных друзей человечества, на потоке на год моложе - чуть ли не пятеро, и в амурных гонках все до единого отказывались участвовать наотрез. Послушать их, так едва выйдя из пеленок каждый вулканец из более-менее уважаемой семьи немедленно получал кропотливо отобранного для него родителями перспективного супруга, для которого потом свято берег себя в ожидании вступления в законный, освященный столь любимыми на Вулкане вековыми традициями брак. Только вот что этот ушастый глубоко женатый товарищ делал под зонтом Ухуры так рано поутру? На этот вопрос расовая принадлежность незнакомца ответа не давала.  
Вулканец между тем продолжал неотступно следовать за их подругой. Вместе они уселись на первый ряд. Найти здесь место не представляло труда, да и идти за заслуженными похвалами к доске было ближе. К тому же обычно Ньота садилась именно сюда.  
Ухура достала из сумки планшет и положила его на стол перед собой, после чего обернулась и, скользнув взглядом по присутствующим в аудитории, нашла их с Дэвидом и обворожительно улыбнулась обоим. Правда, ей тут же пришлось отвернуться, так как в зал вошел ректор, традиционно проводивший первую потоковую лекцию. Спустя несколько секунд планшет Дэвида, на котором тот, как всегда, забыл отключить звук, подал голос, заставив расположившегося за кафедрой ректора недовольным взглядом пошарить по аудитории. Ньота прислала сообщение в их общий чат: "Не торопитесь уходить после лекции. Вы должны познакомиться с моим спутником". Прочитав его, Дэвид щелкнул в ответ быстрое "ок", после чего показал чат Джиму. Тот в ответ только фыркнул: не хватало еще чтобы какой-то вулканец самым противоестественным образом обошел его на подступах к девчонке, которую ему за два года не удалось одолеть.

Однако по воле ректора им пришлось познакомиться задолго до окончания лекции.  
Прочистив горло, глотнув воды и перебрав черновики со своими записями, тот первым делом торжественно поздравил их всех с началом нового учебного года, после чего напутствовал на старания и успех. Все приготовились слушать, в чем конкретно им предстоит стараться и добиваться успеха, но тут ректор неожиданно отступил от привычного плана:  
\- Прежде чем бросить беглый взгляд на то, что ожидает нас с вами в этом году, считаю своим долгом представить вам наше многообещающее пополнение, - поискав взглядом в аудитории, он нашел искомое в первом ряду и одобрительно улыбнулся. - Мистер Спок, прошу Вас подняться, чтобы Вас могли увидеть Ваши будущие товарищи.  
С некоторой неловкостью пришедший вместе с Ухурой вулканец встал со своего места, всем своим видом доказывая, что выступающий гвоздь вовсе не против быть забитым, подобно другим.  
\- Мистер Спок столь блестяще справился с вступительными испытаниями, что администрация Академии приняла беспрецедентное в истории нашего учебного заведения решение определить его сразу на третий курс. Достойный сын своего прославленного отца, значительную часть жизни посвятившего Звездному флоту и ныне служащего интересам Федерации на дипломатическом поприще, он показал почти исключительно наивысшие результаты. От души поздравляю наш научный факультет с таким замечательным приобретением. Вам же, мистер Спок, хочу пожелать стать одним из самых выдающихся наших студентов.  
Мистер Спок явно не знал, что следует делать в сложившейся ситуации, особенно когда по завершении этого чрезмерно лестного представления зал неожиданно устроил ему овацию. Со сложным выражением на лице он отвесил несколько легких поклонов в разные стороны, после чего поспешил опуститься на свое место рядом с Ньотой, с сочувствием на него посмотревшей и, как показалось с его места Джиму, даже потрепавшей его под столом по колену.  
Если бы не это неприятное подозрение, он бы, пожалуй, проникся жалостью к незадачливому гостю с далекого Вулкана, которого любовь их ректора к пафосу заставила пройти через настолько нелепую сцену, да еще не перед одним своим факультетом, а перед всем потоком, на который он только-только поступил.  
И, конечно, его крайне заинтересовали эпитеты, которые он только что услышал. Если верить ректору, этот ушастый товарищ на самом деле являлся никем иным, как сыном первого помощника его отца во время исторической пятилетней экспедиции. Который, судя по тем рассказам о Джиме Кирке-старшем, которые ему доводилось слышать, был для того одним из самых близких друзей.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сюжет данной главы традиционен до безобразия: дружеская попойка в баре заканчивается дракой. Зато нашим героям представляется возможность познакомиться друг с другом поближе.

После лекции Ухура и Спок дождались, пока они спустятся со своего ряда, после чего девушка представила вулканцу своих друзей. Разумеется, завязался предсказуемый разговор, и Джим почувствовал себя странно: все, кроме него, будто бы заговорили на общем языке, который он хотя и понимал, но с трудом, и уж точно не настолько, чтобы поддерживать разговор. Дэвид был наслышан об отце Спока, Спок - об отце Дэвида, тетушка Ньоты тоже самым основательным образом просветила свою племянницу, пока та была маленькой и жадно требовала от нее все больше историй о крепко сплавившихся друг с другом работе и жизни, которые со временем превратились для девочки из мечты в будущее. Джиму было непривычно молчать в общем разговоре, поэтому, какое-то время потерпев, он первым поспешил вернуть собеседников с борта Энтерпрайз на Землю.  
\- Не знаю, как у вас, господа, а у меня сегодня еще две пары, причем в четвертом корпусе.  
\- Мне с тобой по пути, - откликнулся Дэвид. - У меня еще одна пара и лабораторка в шестом.  
\- Тогда возьмите с собой Спока: ему тоже в шестой, - попросила их Ньота. - А я пойду к себе в третий.  
\- Отлично, - подытожил Джим. - И пока мы с вами не разошлись, как насчет того чтобы встретиться сегодня вечером и отметить первую неделю?  
Все, кроме Спока, по которому сложно было судить, горячо поддержали его предложение, и в результате было решено собраться в баре на задворках шестого корпуса: Ньота любила его больше всех, из-за чего они часто там заседали.  
После этого, с одной стороны имеющие перед собой перспективу приятного вечера, с другой - поджимаемые временем, в течение которого им нужно было успеть добраться на свои следующие занятия, они принялись прощаться. Привычно поцеловав сначала его и затем Дэвида, Ухура так же непринужденно приложилась губами к щеке их нового знакомого, который как ни в чем не бывало поцеловал ее в ответ. "Вот тебе и на," - со всем красноречием выразили лица друзей, никак не ожидавших от представителя вулканской культуры такой прыти, а их подруга между тем беспечно унеслась навстречу знаниям, оставив троих своих друзей стоять посреди теперь уже почти свободного от зонтов вестибюля.

В баре гремела музыка: дело шло к одиннадцати, и звук с каждым часом становился громче, уже основательно пробирая нутро.  
Ньота приехала позже них и к вящему удивлению Джима привезла с собой ту самую первокурсницу, чьи прекрасные механические ноги и необычная, но симпатичная мордашка привлекли его внимание двумя днями ранее. Девушку звали София Скотт, и будучи единственной дочерью ныне вышедшего в отставку капитан-инженера Монтгомери Скотта, она как нельзя лучше вписывалась в их компанию.  
Первый ребенок для обоих своих родителей, София родилась с ужасающим уродством - отсутствием нижних конечностей. Диагностировав страшный порок в развитии плода, врачи настаивали на том, чтобы прервать беременность, но Скотт и его супруга Мира наотрез отказались: встретившись и полюбив друг друга так поздно, они не надеялись, что им представится другой шанс обзавестись детьми. Выходить даже такого инвалида, как маленькая София, для медицины 23-го столетия не составляло труда, однако настоящая жизнь дочери - ее механические ноги и само полуандроидное существование, - всецело являлись заслугой изобретательского гения и безграничной любви ее отца. Позже София и сама стала талантливым инженером и механиком: для нее это было не только склонностью, но и вынужденной мерой, вызванной той формой жизни, которую ей поневоле пришлось принять.  
В течение вечера с легкой руки Дэвида к ней привязалось прозвище Луарвик, на что девушка не обижалась: ей явно понравился будущий судовой врач. Который в самом деле был сегодня в ударе: сыпал шутками, предлагал тосты и всячески развлекал компанию.  
Ложкой дегтя в бочке общего веселья оказался вулканец. Пока четверо остальных опустошали бокалы и опрокидывали стопки, Спок не пил. Ему не нравился вкус алкоголя, к тому же тот не оказывал на вулканцев никакого действия. Джим и Дэвид насели на него с вопросом, от чего же тогда хмелеют вулканцы, и, какое-то время поуходив от ответа, Спок раскололся, что от шоколада. Тогда Дэвид сбегал к бару, но оказалось, что никакого шоколада равно как ничего шоколадного в меню не предусмотрено, поэтому он вернулся с пустыми руками и пообещал, что в следующий раз принесет как минимум две плитки, чтобы их новый товарищ не сидел на общей попойке, как дурак на именинах. Судя по выражению лица Спока, восторга от подобной перспективы он не ощутил.  
Вместе с громкостью между тем нарастал и градус, и вот наступил момент, когда первыми ушли танцевать Дэвид и София. Увидев, что его Луарвик еле заставляет себя усидеть на месте, доктор сделал ей предложение, от которого девушка не смогла отказаться.  
Провожая взглядом покинувшую столик пару, Ньота обратилась к их вулканскому другу:  
\- Хочешь тоже пойти потанцевать?  
Тот улыбнулся и покачал головой:  
\- Я не танцую. На Вулкане никто не танцует, все только слушают музыку.  
По лицу девушки было видно, что его ответ не стал для нее сюрпризом. Переведя взгляд на внимательно следившего за их диалогом Джима, она качнула головой в сторону танцпола, переадресовывая свой вопрос ему. Ответ последовал также без слов: Джим поднялся и жестом показал: "после Вас".  
Однако до танцпола они не добрались. Когда он счел, что они отошли на достаточное расстояние, Джим крепко сжал локоть Ньоты и повлек ее к выходу из бара.  
Снаружи заметно потеплело, и после плотно надышанного за несколько часов пятничного вечера бара было приятно вдохнуть свежий ночной воздух. Вдалеке заревом светился порт – романтический пережиток древней эпохи мореплавания. Огни вывески окрасили асфальт перед входом яркими пятнами, на которые темными кляксами легли их острые тени. Рядом никого не было.  
\- Что это значит, Джим?! - Резко повернулась к нему Ньота, стоило ему отпустить ее локоть.  
\- Что у тебя с вулканцем? - Злобно глядя на нее, ответил вопросом на вопрос тот.  
\- Черт побери, с какой стати тебя это касается? - Продолжила вопросительную цепочку девушка.  
Между ними грозовой тучей повисло недовольное молчание. Две пары бровей сошлись на переносицах, две пары глаз метали молнии, с губ готовы были сорваться грубости. Они очень редко ссорились, но Джим знал, что гневно молчать его подруга может веками, поэтому волей-неволей заговорить первым пришлось ему.  
\- Если хочешь: да, я ревную! Я окучиваю тебя уже третий год, а тут появляется какой-то ушастый хрен и с самого утра оказывается с тобой под одним зонтом.  
Она постаралась сдержаться, нахмуриваясь еще сильнее, но не смогла и в итоге звонко рассмеялась.  
\- Джим, что ты несешь? - Справившись с приступом смеха, наконец смогла заговорить Ньота. - Во-первых, если бы ты "окучивал" меня так, как умеешь, я бы уже на третьи сутки сбежала с тобой за полярный круг. Во-вторых, ушастого, как ты изволил выразиться, хрена мне подарил родной деканат. Спок был на Земле сто лет назад, в глубоком детстве, поэтому можно сказать, что это его первое путешествие сюда в сознательном возрасте. И пихнули его сразу на третий курс. Так что меня очень вежливо, но настойчиво попросили помочь ему адаптироваться. А чтобы мне было легче, и я всегда была у него под рукой, его поселили рядом со мной. Что же до сегодняшнего утра, то сам посуди: откуда у вулканца, едва попавшего на Землю, зонт? Заставлять его проходить крещение набитым студентами шаттлом мне не светило, поэтому мы пошли пешком - под одним на двоих зонтом, потому что лишнего ни у кого из наших соседей по общежитию не нашлось.  
Выдав всю эту тираду, она замолчала, глядя на него и качая головой, а он сгреб ее в охапку и поцеловал - крепко и самозабвенно, как целуют только очень хороших друзей, которых ни к чему "окучивать".

В зал они вернулись как раз вовремя. На факультете Джима, на потоке на год старше учился один парень, который постоянно его доставал. Когда они с Ньотой, минуя танцпол, на котором все еще отплясывали Луарвик и Дэвид, подошли к столику, который на этот вечер заняла их компания, тот парень был тут как тут, в компании двоих своих друзей плотно обступив оставленного ими в одиночестве Спока. Общение с ними со всей очевидностью не доставляло тому удовольствия.  
\- Какого черта ты делаешь у нашего стола, Финнеган? - Подойдя к нему вплотную, осведомился Джим, пока Ухура благоразумно отступила на танцпол за Дэвидом.  
\- О! Дмимми, мой мальчик, вот и ты! - С радушием хозяина жизни обернулся к нему тот, продолжив низко нависать над напряженным вулканцем. - Мы пытались пообщаться с твоим новым ушастым другом. Говорят, он у нас большое дарование: только поступил и сразу же попал на третий курс. Только вот для дарования он что-то молчалив: сидит, как воды в рот набрал.  
Отворачиваясь от Джима, Финнеган склонился к самому уху своей жертвы и продолжил:  
\- Должно быть, ему попросту нечего сказать. А ведь мы всего лишь спросили, какого черта какая-то мерзкая полукровка делает на Земле, и почему ей не сиделось в Академии Наук на его дрянном Вулкане.  
Дальше Джим слушать не стал. Крепко сжав плечо Финнегана, он развернул того к себе и четким движением нанес удар, целясь в широкий мясистый нос. Однако его противнику удалось извернуться так, что его кулак не достиг цели и угодил в скулу. Тут же все вокруг пришло в движение: сидящие за соседними столиками студенты поднялись со своих мест, стремясь избежать быть задетыми в драке, со стороны танцпола в зал решительным шагом вошел Дэвид, за которым следовала не менее смело настроенная Луарвик, Финнеган вывернул плечо из руки Джима и бросился на него, а его группа поддержки изготовилась схватить того и дать своему заводиле отделать его как следует.  
Скоро их было трое на трое: Дэвид поторопился отвлечь на себя одного и приспешников Финнегана, а Луарвик оказалась сильным соперником с безупречной координацией движений, легко оттащив от Джима второго. Спок попытался подняться со своего места, явно намереваясь присоединиться к дерущимся, однако Джим толкнул его обратно, на ходу прошипев "Хоть ты-то сиди".  
Первой справилась со своим соперником Луарвик: ее механические ноги били точно и сильно, не сковываемые опасностью повреждения мягких тканей. Следующим, правда, вышел из игры Дэвид: доктор был не мастак драться, больше стараясь выиграть время, чем вывести из строя соперника, о чем дружкам Финнегана было прекрасно известно. Увидев, что он сидит у стены, держась за голову, София не сразу разобралась в ситуации и двинулась было к нему, в то время как освободившийся от него парень успел крепко схватить Джима, предоставив Финнегану возможность беспрепятственно бить его. Воспользовавшись тем, что его больше некому усадить, Спок поднялся со своего места и, встав точно между двумя обидчиками Джима, выверенным жестом положил каждому руку на плечо у основания шеи. В тот же миг оба, потеряв сознание, мешками упали на пол.  
\- Какого черта это было, Спок?! - Сглатывая собственную кровь, хрипло спросил его Джим, удерживаясь на ногах лишь благодаря предложенной вулканцем руке.  
\- Вулканский нервный захват, - невозмутимо ответил тот. - Я хотел применить его раньше...  
\- Черт бы тебя побрал, - недовольно отмахнулся от него Джим, опасно зашатавшись на ногах. - Чтобы я еще когда-нибудь полез помогать вулканцу...  
Тем временем Луарвик помогла подняться Дэвиду и теперь держала его, подставив молодому доктору плечо, из-за разницы в росте идеально вошедшее тому под мышку.  
\- Ну что, господа, предлагаю на этом считать вечер оконченным, - высказалась подошедшая к ним Ухура, когда посетители начали возвращаться за соседние столики. - Не будем дожидаться, пока наш старый знакомый и его друзья придут в себя и, чего доброго, пожелают продолжить.  
Все согласились, и компания нестройно потянулась к выходу.

Снаружи Джим поспешил попрощаться. Даже избитый, Дэвид намеревался оставаться кавалером до конца, и потому предложил девушкам проводить их до их общежития, хотя с этим прекрасно справился бы Спок, который все равно жил там же. Конечно, дело скорее всего было не в рыцарстве, а в Луарвике, потому что только слепой мог не заметить, как сильно она ему понравилась.  
Тем лучше: таким лопухом Джим не чувствовал себя уже давно, поэтому перспектива тащиться до общежития, на пару с Дэвидом отплевываясь от крови и с каждым новым плевком понимая, что этого легко можно было избежать, ему ни разу не улыбалась. Нужно было где-нибудь присесть и хорошо бы еще чего-нибудь выпить, чтобы сгладить мерзкое впечатление от всей этой дурацкой ситуации.  
Должно быть, было здорово за полночь, потому что, отойдя от бара, у входа в который остались решать свои планы его друзья, Джим остался на улице совершенно один. Голова нещадно трещала, нос жгло, в разных местах ныло тело и лицо. И еще этот противный металлический привкус крови во рту...  
Невдалеке показалась лавка и, одолев какое-то немыслимое расстояние, на которое она упорно продолжала от него уплывать, Джим со стоном наслаждения наконец присел, закрывая глаза и откидывая голову на удобно покатую спинку. В голове немедленно начало кружиться, но он ждал, отгоняя тошноту, потому что знал: если открыть глаза сразу, все завертится еще хуже.  
\- Джим, - окликнул его тихий голос, и от неожиданности глаза молодого человека распахнулись сами собой, заставив мир вокруг задергаться в конвульсиях.  
\- Чего тебе? - Руками пытаясь остановить трясучку внутри черепной коробки, не поворачиваясь спросил он.  
\- Я хотел поблагодарить тебя, - послушно принялся объяснять вулканец. - Когда я у нее спросил, Ньота сказала, что ты разозлился, потому что решил, что раз я мог применить нервный захват, мне не нужна была помощь. Это не так. С тремя противниками мне было не справиться, даже если бы каким-то образом удалось дотянуться до нужной точки хотя бы у одного.  
Он замолчал. Молчал и Джим. Так много слов за раз никак не хотели помещаться в его несчастную голову. Какого черта этот ушастый так некстати вдруг разговорился? Недовольно хмурясь, Джим дробил и понемногу скармливал своему мозгу услышанное, не замечая, с каким волнением следит за ним сидящий рядом вулканец.  
\- То есть типа я не зря полез драться с Финнеганом и его дружками? - Наконец осилил его объяснение молодой человек.  
\- Совершенно верно, - поспешил уверить его Спок. - Я лишь жалею, что не смог вмешаться в вашу драку раньше...  
Однако Джим жестом остановил его, после чего с некоторым трудом повернул к нему голову:  
\- Я не жалею, - и, тяжело поднявшись со своего места, предложил: - Пойдем! Переночуешь у меня. Нечего тебе одному шататься по кампусу, когда Финнеган сотоварищи наверняка станут искать твоей или моей крови.  
Спок некоторое время колебался, продолжив сидеть и смотреть на него снизу вверх, но когда Джим пошатнулся и поморщился, вновь дотрагиваясь до головы, принял решение и встал.  
Он хотя бы доведет его, а там будет видно.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как зарождается дружба? Что является основой симпатии? Что это за первый взгляд, результатом которого становится порой сильное и глубокое чувство? Случается так, что отнюдь не яркие солнечные лучи проливают свет на эти вопросы.

Идти оказалось недалеко. Несмотря на то, что Джим шел небыстро, постепенно все больше опираясь на предложенную Споком руку, спустя четверть часа они поднялись на порог общежития. Чертыхаясь, Джим нашел в кармане свою карточку-пропуск, провел ей по магнитному замку и нетерпеливо толкнул дверь. В осветившемся автоматическими лампами холле их встретил робот-комендант.  
\- Добрый вечер, - вежливо поздоровался он своим отстраненно-механическим голосом.  
\- Добрый, Монти, - бросил в ответ молодой человек, не задерживаясь проходя к лифтам.  
\- Монти? - С непониманием спросил Спок, когда они зашли в кабину, и его спутник принялся сосредоточенно выбирать, какую бы кнопку нажать. - Я не знал, что роботам-комендантам в Академии дают имена.  
\- Им их и не дают, - определившись, Джим с явным удовлетворением надавил на номер нужного этажа. - Но ты сам посуди: я вижу этого бедолагу каждый день, было бы бесчеловечно никак к нему не обращаться.  
Вместо ответа вулканец в недоумении поднял одну бровь: несмотря на то, что сам он был наполовину человеком, чем дольше он находился среди людей, тем больше убеждался, что вряд ли сможет когда-нибудь их понять. Джим тем временем прислонился затылком к приятно прохладному металлу кабины лифта и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, что чем дальше, тем более ощутимой становится боль от полученных в драке ударов.  
Наконец лифт остановился, и они вышли на площадку, от которой в разные стороны убегал коридор. Пройдя к нужной двери, Джим открыл ее карточкой, которую ему снова пришлось поискать. Вошел внутрь, пропустил следом за собой Спока и закрыл за ними дверь. И только в обступившей их кромешной тьме понял, что забыл включить свет.  
\- Ох, черт, - устало ругнулся он, и, спотыкаясь и продолжая ругаться, ощупью направился в ванную.  
Там свет тоже включался автоматически, поэтому скоро прихожая снова осветилась, а Джим замер перед зеркалом, щурясь в ярком свете и обозревая свои повреждения.  
\- Разувайся и проходи, - бросил он за спину, снял с себя мятую, запачканную кровью рубашку и, кряхтя, принялся через голову стаскивать надетую под ней майку.  
Спок разулся, однако вместо того, чтобы пройти в комнату, подошел к двери ванной и встал, ожидая, пока его друг разоблачится.  
\- Разреши, я посмотрю, - попросил он, когда Джим справился с майкой, но тот только фыркнул и попытался от него отмахнуться.  
Резкое движение отозвалось столь же резкой болью: не сообразив, он взмахнул той рукой, в бок под которой ему успел основательно зарядить Финнеган. Глядя на него, вулканец покачал головой, решительно шагнул внутрь и, осторожно прикасаясь, принялся осматривать его торс, начав с пострадавшего бока. Результаты осмотра его успокоили: несмотря на обширный синяк, расползавшийся на том месте, куда пришлись удары Финнегана, серьезных травм его друг получить не успел. Пробежав пальцами по груди молодого человека, на которой видимые повреждения отсутствовали, Спок добрался до его лица. Прежде всего в глаза бросался грозящий распухнуть нос, в который несмотря на все старания Джима его противнику все-таки удалось попасть, так что по пути до общежития тот периодически начинал кровить. Далее выделялись разбитые губы, с которых его друг слизывал продолжавшую сочиться из них кровь. Довершал картину сочный синяк под глазом, из-за которого, если не успеть приложить к нему лед, тот очень скоро должен был заплыть.  
\- Я спущусь к коменданту за аптечкой, - закончив осмотр, предложил вулканец. - У тебя есть лед или мне у кого-нибудь попросить?  
Он было двинулся к выходу, но тут Джим, снова кряхтя от излишне резкого для себя движения, остановил его, удержав за руку.  
\- Хватит разыгрывать из себя курицу-наседку, - недовольно пробурчал он. - Лед есть, а в аптеку я сам завтра схожу. Шрамы украшают мужчину. Вот и покрасуюсь.  
Они некоторое время смотрели друг на друга: Спок всем своим видом показывал, какое глубокое несогласие вызывает у него столь нелогичное поведение друга, пока Джим продолжал крепко держать его, наглядно демонстрируя, что не намерен позволить вулканцу действовать по своему усмотрению.  
Наконец его гость уступил, свободной рукой снимая с вешалки полотенце.  
\- В таком случае считаю необходимым поторопиться и как можно скорее приложить к повреждениям на твоем лице ледяной компресс. Полагаю, лед я найду в холодильнике?  
\- Полагаю, найдешь. И еще, будь добр, найди там бутылку пива: мне решительно необходимо как-то отвлечься от того, что показывает зеркало.  
Легко ему улыбнувшись, Спок дождался, пока Джим выпустит его руку, и вышел из ванной. Спустя мгновение на полу за дверью появилось световое пятно: вулканец не стал включать общий свет и зажег лампу только в той части комнаты, где была оборудована небольшая холостяцкая кухонька.

Избавившись от остававшихся на нем брюк, тоже отчасти заляпанных кровью, Джим свалил всю снятую с себя одежду в стоявшую в ванной корзину и в одних трусах прошел в комнату. Предусмотрительно напихав в нос туалетной бумаги, он с горем пополам разложил диван, кое-как застелил его и, слазив за той в шкаф, бросил не него вторую подушку - для своего гостя. Свое одеяло он считал достаточно большим, к тому же другого у него все равно не было.  
Когда Спок, точными движениями свернув из полотенца со льдом компресс, обошел отделяющий кухню от жилой части комнаты стол, Джим уже снова стоял у шкафа.  
\- Дать тебе что-нибудь, в чем спать, или ты, как я, спишь в трусах?  
Вопрос того явно озадачил: вулканец даже нахмурился, соображая.  
\- Ладно, - принял тогда за него решение хозяин комнаты. - Вот тебе пижама. Я каждый раз привожу ее, и каждый раз она оказывается не нужна.  
Он подошел к Споку, протянул ему голубую в полосочку пижаму самого традиционного вида и забрал свое пиво и компресс, попутно оценив, как хорошо тот свернут и завязан. Вернувшись к дивану, осторожно лег, поудобнее подложив себе под спину подушку, и с опаской приложил компресс к лицу.  
\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что переодеваться при мне ты не станешь, - предположил Джим, глядя на замершего посреди комнаты вулканца. - Так что ванная в твоем распоряжении: принимай душ, бери любую зубную щетку, надевай пижаму и приходи.  
Он сделал глоток из бутылки, с наслаждением отпивая холодного пива: сейчас, когда лед приятно холодил разбитую кожу, ничего лучшего попросту невозможно было себе представить. Его гость тем временем молча исчез за дверью ванной.  
Судя по звуку, Спок решил-таки принять душ, и пока его не было, Джим с трудом поднялся, нашел свой телефон и отправил Ньоте сообщение: "Если ты волнуешься, Спок у меня". Он успел снова лечь и сделать несколько глотков из бутылки, смакуя пиво из-под ледяного компресса, когда от девушки пришел ответ: "Прекрасно! Дэвид у меня". Удивленный до глубины души таким поворотом, он отправил ей следующее сообщение: "А где Луарвик?" На сей раз он дождался ответа, не выпуская телефона из рук. "Она забыла сказать, что делит комнату с еще одной девушкой. Дэвид в печали," – писала Ньота.  
Наслаждаясь своим пивом еще больше, Джим поразмышлял над иронией сложившейся ситуации и как раз успел отправить Ухуре несколько смайлов, когда дверь ванной комнаты открылась, и в прямоугольнике пролившегося оттуда яркого света возник его переодевшийся, свежевымытый и может быть даже решившийся почистить зубы не своей личной зубной щеткой гость, прижимавший к груди свои аккуратно свернутые вещи.  
\- Куда я могу положить свою одежду? - Спросил он, и вместо ответа Джим неопределенно махнул рукой, предоставляя ему полную свободу действий.  
Осмотрев комнату, Спок дал себе время выбрать место, которое представлялось ему наиболее логичным, прошествовал туда, положил свои вещи, после чего подошел к дивану и присел рядом с Джимом.  
\- Давай я подержу компресс, а ты пей свое пиво, - предложил он, протягивая руку и забирая у своего хозяина успевшее пропитаться начавшим подтаивать льдом полотенце, от которого тот явно рад был уже избавиться.  
Какое-то время они молчали. Спок несколько раз поднял компресс, проверяя состояние ран у него на лице, а Джим блаженно закрыл глаза, время от времени отпивая пиво. Свет от включенной на кухне лампы тускло освещал комнату вместе со светом луны, показавшейся на расчистившемся к ночи небе, отчего их лица с одной стороны имели теплый желтый оттенок, а с другой - холодный густо-синий.  
\- Ньота сказала, что когда-то в детстве ты уже бывал на Земле, - лениво проговорил Джим, благодарный за то, как осторожно Спок прикладывает к его ранам повлажневшее полотенце.  
\- Да, - ответил тот. - Мы с папой прилетали на похороны твоего отца.  
Джим открыл глаза и посмотрел на него, встретив направленный на себя взгляд вулканца.  
\- Я ничего не помню, - покачал головой Спок. - Мне было всего три года и восемь месяцев. Это был мой первый межпланетный перелет, и, конечно, путешествие и сама новая для меня планета произвели на меня куда более сильное впечатление, чем то, ради чего папа меня привез. Единственное, что мне запомнилось, - это тяжелая волна пронизывавшей нутро боли, которая исходила от папы. Папа говорит, что твоя мама была убита горем, но мне кажется, что он во многом разделял ее чувства, хотя и не показывал этого.  
Он отвернулся и говорил, смотря в синюю ночь за окном.  
\- Думаю, папе будет приятно узнать, что мы познакомились, - поворачиваясь к Джиму, вулканец снова приподнял компресс, взглянул на зловеще наливающуюся под ним губу и переложил полотенце выше, на нос. - Мне кажется, он очень любил твоего отца, хотя, наверное, никогда не мог выразить свое к нему отношение.  
\- А ты можешь выразить свое отношение? - Спросил его Джим, следя за перемещением холодного и теплого пятен на лице своего собеседника.  
\- Полагаю, что могу. Меня во многом воспитала бабушка, а ведь она родом с Земли. И папа никогда не заставлял меня подавлять свою человеческую природу. Сам он всю жизнь боролся с собой и говорит, что только после моего рождения позволил себе быть тем, кем всегда являлся, но было уже поздно.  
\- А твоя мать? Что случилось с ней? - Спросил Джим, осознав, что одного из центральных персонажей в этой истории не хватает.  
\- Не знаю, - вулканец покачал головой. - Папа никогда не рассказывал мне о ней, дедушка и бабушка - тоже. Она была человеком, и от нее мне досталась часть человеческой половины моих генов - вот все, что мне известно о маме.  
Его собеседник нахмурился:  
\- Но почему ты не добился ответа? Неужели тебе было все равно?  
\- Ты переоцениваешь силу моих эмоций, - улыбнулся ему Спок. - Никто не заставлял меня их подавлять, но не забывай, что я вырос на Вулкане, где эмоции не в ходу. Я не всегда понимаю, что чувствую, и еще реже даю своим чувствам проявиться, потому что жизнь вокруг меня до сих пор не была на это рассчитана.  
Джим задумался, пытаясь представить себе, каково это: быть старше него и не понимать, что ты чувствуешь. Спок, однако, истолковал его молчание по-своему и снова заговорил:  
\- На самом деле мне кажется, что мамы нет в живых. Если бы она была жива, то даже если бы оставила нас, папа не был бы таким одиноким.  
Их взгляды снова встретились, и два расчерченных разными цветами лица некоторое время смотрели друг на друга.  
\- Пойду заменю в компрессе лед, - нарушил молчание первым Спок.  
\- Не надо, - покачал головой Джим. - Сейчас это все равно что мертвому припарки. Завтра вернется Дэвид и что-нибудь придумает. А пока давай лучше спать.  
\- Хорошо, - как-то безучастно согласился с ним Спок, и молодому человеку показалось, что он расстроился.  
Тем временем его гость поднялся и, забирая с собой заметно уменьшившийся в размере компресс и опустошенную Джимом бутылку, повернулся, чтобы идти на кухню.  
Тот протянул руку и удержал его:  
\- Спасибо, что пошел за мной, Спок.  
\- Ты защитил меня, - поворачиваясь и глядя на него, ответил вулканец, - я не мог оставить тебя одного.  
\- Ты настоящий друг, - улыбнулся Джим, сжимая его руку в своей.  
Спок улыбнулся и ответил на его рукопожатие, после чего все-таки продолжил свой путь на кухню.  
Там он выбросил в мусоврное ведро пивную бутылку, вывалил остатки льда в раковину, выжал над ней полотенце и отнес его в ванную, где повесил сушиться на змеевике. Вернулся в кухню, выключил там свет и замер, дожидаясь, пока глаза привыкнут к темноте. Здесь ему на помощь пришел Джим: его телефон по-прежнему лежал рядом, и, включив на нем фонарик, он направил его луч в потолок, от которого свет рассеялся по всей комнате.  
\- Спасибо, - Спок подошел к дивану, но прежде чем лечь, помог забраться под одеяло своему другу.  
Тому явно стало больнее двигаться и, накрывая его, вулканец с сожалением произнес:  
\- Все-таки мне нужно было сходить к коменданту и попросить у него что-нибудь обезболивающее.  
\- Все нормально, - ответил Джим. - Мне не впервой драться с Финнеганом, и этот раз еще не самый худший.  
Спок только вздохнул: бравада представлялась ему одной из самых нелогичных из присущих людям черт. Тем не менее, спорить он не стал, а обошел диван и лег, постаравшись устроиться так, чтобы по возможности не мешать Джиму. Тот старался излучать уверенность, но его гость знал, что скорее всего спать этой ночью ему будет нелегко. Спок же закрыл глаза и начал погружаться в сон. Несмотря на то, что вулканцы менее людей нуждались во сне, его график в последние дни сложился таким образом, что сегодня ему необходимо было поспать.  
\- Не обращай внимание на то, что говорили Финнеган с дружками, - неожиданно услышал он шепот Джима, который все-таки нашел возможность повернуться к нему, и сейчас его дыхание теплыми волнами обдавало его лицо. - Они просто хотели тебя разозлить. Никто не думает плохо о тебе или о Вулкане. И уж точно никто не считает тебя мерзкой полукровкой.  
\- Спасибо, - приоткрыв глаза, Спок смутно увидел перед собой его лицо и направленный на себя взгляд, такой нежный и поддерживающий, что ему захотелось в нем раствориться.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе данный текст резко меняет свой возрастной рейтинг, попутно обрастая целым ворохом новых тегов.  
> Что лично меня безгранично радует.

Его разбудило ощущение, которого он прежде не испытывал. Джим каким-то образом исхитрился повернуться на бок и теперь, обнимая его сзади, целовал и ласкал губами его ухо.  
\- Джим? Что ты делаешь?  
Спок повернул голову, невольно открывая молодому человеку лучший доступ к объекту его ласк.  
\- Ты был добр ко мне, и теперь я хочу сделать, чтобы тебе тоже было хорошо, - проговорил ему в ухо Джим, едва отрывая губы от его кожи.  
Его руки под одеялом умело расстегивали пуговицы на рубашке надетой на Споке пижамы и, ловко справившись с последней, легли на его обнаженную грудь. От этого прикосновения, в котором ощущалась одновременно мужская сила и нежность его партнера, вулканец издал тихий вздох. Такая реакция пришлась его партнеру по душе, и воспользовавшись тем, что Спок не торопится отворачиваться, он оставил его ухо и по скуле перешел на щеку, а оттуда - к губам, приподнимаясь на локте и накрывая их жадным поцелуем, пока его пальцы играли с нежной кожей сосков его друга.  
У Спока мелькнула было мысль о том, что Джим не может так смело целовать его, раз у него в кровь разбиты губы, но наплыв ощущений от близости молодого человека, от его поцелуев и прикосновений быстро потопил ее в волнах принесенного с собой удовольствия. Потому что невозможно было отрицать, что ему нравилось то, что делает с ним его друг, - и очень нравилось.  
Не сразу, но он ответил на его поцелуй, позволив своим губам вступить в танец, который затеяли с ними губы партнера. В противовес нежным прикосновениям его рук, поцелуи Джима были требовательными и напористыми. Он отпускал губы вулканца лишь затем чтобы через долю секунды вновь жадно приникнуть к ним. Отросшая за день щетина терла кожу, и возникающая в результате легкая боль заставляла Спока еще острее ощущать себя во власти партнера. Это было удивительно приятное ощущение, которому хотелось подчиниться, а не противиться. Лежа в объятиях молодого человека, ощущая нежные прикосновения его сильных рук к своей груди и отвечая на едва разделяемые дыханием настойчивые поцелуи, он не сомневался, что Джим как никто другой способен подарить ему наслаждение.  
Однако вулканская часть его натуры продолжала противиться происходящему: все это было так нелогично и неожиданно, что Спок все-таки попробовал остановить своего друга.  
\- Нет, мы не можем, - попытался проговорить он в тех кратких перерывах между поцелуями, которые оставлял им обоим для дыхания партнер. - Так нельзя.  
\- Что за глупости, Спок?! - Возвращаясь губами к его уху, Джим снова лег позади него, сжал руками его бедра и крепко прижал зад вулканца к своей промежности. - Только не говори, что не хочешь отдаться мне так же, как я хочу тебя взять.  
Его член был таким твердым, что Спок отчетливо ощутил между своих ягодиц всю его длину, не без удивления осознавая, что давление его напряженного, теплого от прилившей к нему крови органа не на шутку его возбуждает. С его губ слетел сдавленный стон, на сей раз куда более выразительный, чем предшествующий вздох.  
\- Джим, - выдохнул он, сам не до конца понимая, о чем хочет его просить. - Умоляю: заставь меня.  
Его партнера не нужно было уговаривать.

Отпустив его бедра, Джим заставил вулканца повернуться к себе и лечь на спину. Легко стащил с него пижамные штаны вместе с бельем, предоставляя Споку самому избавиться от них окончательно, пока сам он освободился о своих трусов, выпуская на волю свой туго напрягшийся орган, готовый дарить наслаждение и причинять боль.  
В темноте комнаты он нависал над ним коленопреклоненной фигурой, центром которой, от которого вулканец не мог оторвать взгляд, был его распрямившийся член, подрагивавший от переполнившего его желания. Не удержавшись, Спок сел, вытянул руку и коснулся его, в ответ на что молодой человек с улыбкой скользнул ему в ладонь, приглашая гладить и ласкать свою длину. Вулканец касался его органа сначала осторожно, медленно проводя рукой от влажного кончика до основания и возвращаясь обратно, однако вскоре его твердость убедила его в том, что он может ускорить свои движения и сжимать его сильнее. Закрыв глаза и запрокинув голову, Джим какое-то время блаженствовал, наслаждаясь приятным ритмом и инициативой своего партнера, пока не решил, что нечестно столько получать и ничего не давать взамен.  
Накрыв руку вулканца своей, он остановил его и заставил выпустить свой член, после чего раздвинул перед собой его ноги и опустился между ними, опираясь на локти.  
\- Джим... твой бок... - попытался остановить его Спок, но его партнер, казалось, совсем перестал ощущать боль.  
Поддерживая рукой его орган, который тоже уже успел набухнуть и сделаться твердым, он легко поцеловал его головку и поиграл с ней губами, прежде чем взять его глубоко в рот. У Спока закружилась голова, и ему пришлось откинуться на спину, отдаваясь распространявшимся по всему телу волнам удовольствия, пока его партнер умело сосал его. Во рту у Джима было так удивительно приятно тепло и влажно, его движения были подчинены такому безукоризненному ритму, а сильные губы так туго сжимали его орган, что вулканец почти перестал соображать, весь сконцентрировавшись на своих ощущениях. Скоро ему начало казаться, что он не выдержит этой изощренной пытки наслаждением и вот-вот потеряет сознание, но тут Джим пощадил его и, предварительно снизив темп, осторожно выпустил его член изо рта.  
На несколько мгновений мир вокруг перестал существовать. Затем Спок понял, что закрыл глаза, и тогда, медленно открыв их, вновь увидел перед собой Джима. Тот придвинулся ближе, давая их промежностям соприкоснуться, и вулканец почувствовал, как давит на его мошонку твердая плоть члена партнера.  
В наполнившем комнату лунном свете они смотрели друг на друга. Молодой человек в восхищении рассматривал его, пока Спок не мог налюбоваться им самим. Наконец, остановив взгляд на его распахнутых от участившегося дыхания губах, Джим наклонился и глубоко поцеловал его. Вулканец обнял его, теснее притягивая к себе, с готовностью отвечая на поцелуи партнера, пока тот не двинулся дальше.  
Его губы покрывали легкими поцелуями сначала шею Спока, откуда перешли на плечи и с них - на высоко вздымавшуюся грудь вулканца. Одеяло оказалось сбито куда-то в сторону, оставляя их тела тесно сплетаться друг с другом без какой-либо преграды. Высоко подняв согнутые в коленях ноги Спока, Джим заставил того обвить себя ими, открывая себе лучший доступ к его входу. Сильные пальцы молодого человека массировали ягодицы партнера, постепенно раздвигая их и готовя его принять то, что все еще - Спок очень хорошо это чувствовал, - напряженно жаждало в него проникнуть. Когда головка члена Джима легко скользнула внутрь, впервые даря ему ощущение наполненности, Спок не сдержался и вскрикнул: ему отчаянно хотелось получить больше. Однако, неловко двинув удерживаемым Джимом тазом, он натолкнулся на сопротивление:  
\- Не так быстро, - горячо шепнул ему в ухо тот, - мы ведь не хотим, чтобы тебе было больно?  
Вулканец послушно подчинился, отдавая ритм их движений и темп проникновения в себя на волю партнера, который осторожно вдвигался все глубже, заставив его прочувствовать каждый сантиметр своего органа. Спок громко дышал и не сдерживал стонов, настолько полно охватило его доселе неизвестное, наполнившее его до краев наслаждение.  
Его партнер проник в него до самого основания, когда неожиданно остановился, вызвав у вулканца протестующий возглас. Поцеловав его в губы, пересохшие от жаркого дыхания, не произнося ни слова, Джим заставил его сначала сесть, а затем развернуться спиной к себе. Дальше Спок уже понял сам и, поднявшись на диване, встал перед ним на четвереньки.  
\- Наклонись ниже, - с нажимом проведя рукой от его зада вдоль по спине, приказал Джим.  
Он встал позади него на колени и несколько раз поцеловал между лопаток, и когда вулканец подчинился, опустив плечи и оставляя зад поднятым вверх, снова вошел в него - на сей раз одним движением сразу проникнув глубоко внутрь, требовательно притягивая его таз к своей промежности, открывая себе лучший доступ к чувствительным точкам у него внутри.  
Смятый силой чувственных ощущений, его партнер вонзил пальцы глубоко в расстеленную на диване простыню, крепко сжимая влажную от их пота ткань. Молодой человек тем временем начал двигаться в нем, быстро наращивая темп и амплитуду своих движений, стремясь доставить вулканцу столько удовольствия, сколько тот сможет выдержать. Спок в ответ принимал его так глубоко, как только мог. Ощущение наполненности чужой плотью - это удовольствие, о котором он прежде даже не подозревал, - было таким острым и сильным, что он без страха раскрывался партнеру целиком, стремясь вобрать в себя каждый его миллиметр.  
Когда соединившая их воедино гонка стала близиться к своему пику, Джим низко наклонился, в буквальном смысле накрывая его своим телом. Отпустив бедра Спока и переместив руки тому под грудь, он заставил его подняться, так что спина вулканца тесно соприкоснулась с его грудью, после чего, одной рукой продолжив удерживать его корпус, второй развернул к себе его лицо.  
Их губы снова встретились, горячие и пересохшие, иссушенные взаимной страстью, пылавшей внутри обоих. Джим двигался все быстрее, и в какой-то момент его движения достигли такой скорости, что что-то внутри вулканца разорвалось, высвободив целую вспышку ощущений, самым ярким из которых было необычайное наслаждение, отправившее его в приятное небытие - словно стершее его из реальности или, наоборот, стершее саму реальность и оставившее только его.

Открыв глаза, Спок понял, что лежит под одеялом, и резко сел.  
Вопреки тому, что он только что столь отчетливо видел и чувствовал, его друг как ни в чем не бывало спал рядом, лежа на спине. Его губы темнели запекшейся кровью, разбитый нос успел основательно опухнуть, под глазом наливался красноречивый синяк. Если бы не бушующая в нем буря, вулканец, пожалуй, удивился бы, как его другу удалось так крепко и безмятежно заснуть.  
Глубоко обескураженный, Спок облизал губы и только тогда осознал, как пересохло у него во рту. Чувствуя, как мешает ему все еще ощутимая эрекция, он медленно встал с дивана и неловко прошел на кухню. Отыскал там чистый стакан, наполнил его прямо из-под крана и медленно выпил, стараясь успокоить свои чересчур разгулявшиеся чувства.  
За окном начал заниматься рассвет: не пройдет и двух часов, как из-за горизонта покажется и начнет свой царственный путь по небосводу солнце. Эту ночь сменит новый день, придет и поможет Джиму Дэвид, в то время как сам он отправится к себе в общежитие. Пока же ему нужно было успеть в душ - смыть с себя сперму, остывающее пятно которой он отчетливо ощущал на надетых на себе под пижамными штанами трусах.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой несовершенное действие рождает несовершенное противодействие.

Снова ложиться Спок не стал. После того, что ему только что приснилось, он и помыслить не мог о том, чтобы снова забраться под одеяло рядом с Джимом, и чувствовал себя так гадко, будто в самом деле занимался с ним всеми привидевшимися ему вещами. С ним никогда раньше не случалось подобного, хотя в книгах он читал о таких снах и кое-что знал об их причинах и природе. И все же пережить такое на собственном опыте стало для него шоком и могло означать лишь то, что где-то внутри в нем зародился интерес к его другу и желание близости с ним, подобной той, какую он пережил во сне. Все это было весьма постыдно и некстати, и в результате Спок был крайне собой недоволен.  
Сходив за аккуратным свертком своей вчерашней одежды, он отправился в ванную. Стараясь не смотреть на себя в зеркало, умылся, разделся и бросил снятую с себя пижаму в корзину с грязным бельем Джима, на мгновение замерев прежде чем окончательно решиться отправить ее туда. Выстирал под краном испачканные семенем трусы и, как следует отжав, повесил их на змеевик, с которого снял успевшее высохнуть полотенце.  
Встав под душ, он включил и отрегулировал горячую воду и выдохнул. Собственное тело, которое прежде он прекрасно знал, пользовался им и заботился о нем по большей части как об инструменте, от которого зависели его эффективность и здоровье, теперь казалось неожиданно чужим, полым и незавершенным без того ощущения наполненности, которое он испытал во сне. Где-то внутри в нем неуловимо продолжали раздаваться отголоски пронизавшего каждую его клетку удовольствия, и Спок не мог не задаваться вопросом, как будет жить дальше без этого всеохватывающего ощущения.  
Сколько он так простоял, уйдя глубоко в себя и погрузившись в некое подобие медитации, - неизвестно. Из транса его вывели собственные прикосновения: Спок пришел в себя, ощутив легкий наплыв чего-то приятного - слабое подобие того наслаждения, что дарил ему Джим в его сне. Одна его рука сжимала его орган, двигаясь по его длине, второй он уперся в запотевшую от скопившегося в комнате пара стену, вода капала с мокрой челки на губы и грудь, из которой вырывалось тяжелое дыхание - почти стоны.  
Злой и недовольный собой, Спок выпустил себя из руки и резко переключил горячую воду на холодную. Заставил себя постоять под ледяным душем, пытаясь прогнать охватившее его мучительное наваждение, после чего дрожа выбрался из ванной, наскоро отерся полотенцем, которым пользовался прошлой ночью, и оделся, случайно бросив взгляд в зеркало и увидев там растрепанного вулканца с ярко-зеленым от прилившей к нему крови лицом и взглядом загнанного в ловушку зверя.

Выйдя из ванной, он уже почти владел собой. Стараясь двигаться бесшумно, подошел к окну и посмотрел вниз на студенческий городок. Однако в этот предрассветный час на улице никого не было, поэтому как он ни старался отвлечь себя разглядыванием пейзажа, его мысли упорно возвращались к молодому человеку, продолжавшему крепко спать на диване.  
Действительно ли Джим все время спал? Не мог он разбудить его своими стонами? Стонал ли он, пока ему снился этот удивительный сон? Значит ли то, что ему приснилось, что его влечет к Джиму? Как это бывает на самом деле? Как это было бы между ними? Что ему теперь делать?  
Заметив, что продолжая стоять у окна, он все равно не видит того, что за тем находится, Спок помотал головой, заставляя себя собраться. Развернулся и направился в кухню, но проходя мимо дивана не сумел удержаться и бросил взгляд на Джима. После чего осторожно опустился и присел рядом с ним.  
С таким разбитым лицом его друг не слишком походил на того себя, которого он целовал во сне, но Спок все равно почувствовал, как при взгляде на него у него в груди шевельнулось что-то теплое. Он даже коснулся этого места, накрывая его ладонью. Интересно: это и есть любовь или это какое-то другое чувство, вроде жалости или стыда? Что вообще людям положено чувствовать в подобные моменты?  
Как это часто случалось, он не знал ответов, а бабушки, у которой можно было бы попросить совета или объяснений, на этот раз рядом не было. Конечно, они всегда могли связаться друг с другом по коммуникатору, но он сомневался, что решился бы поделиться с ней тем, что пережил этой ночью. Оставалось разбираться самостоятельно. В конце концов, по большому счету для этого он и прилетел на Землю: чтобы лучше познакомиться с людьми, пожить среди них и попытаться понять, насколько он сам является человеком.  
Глядя на спящего Джима, он протянул руку к его разбитым губам, с удивительной отчетливостью вспоминая, какими приятными и теплыми были они в его сне, но остановился, решив, что если дотронется, то может причинить своему другу боль. И все-таки не прикоснуться к Джиму совсем казалось ему немыслимым, и, какое-то время поколебавшись, Спок наконец решился и аккуратно убрал прядь у молодого человека со лба.  
Не то чтобы она там мешала...

Появившись пару часов спустя, Дэвид вошел в комнату Джима, по-хозяйски открыв дверь своей карточкой. Чтобы не мучиться в случаях разных непредвиденных необходимостей, друзья еще с прошлого года взяли себе за правило первым делом по заселении просить робота-коменданта запрограммировать чипы своих карточек-ключей так, чтобы те подходили к обеим их дверям.  
Еще из прихожей начав громогласно здороваться, доктор прошел в комнату и резко остановился, оказавшись неготовым к представшей ему картине: вопреки его ожиданиям, вулканец (чьи туфли он совершенно не заметил у входа) был тут как тут, да еще и кормил его друга завтраком, который столь великодушно принес ему он сам, лично.  
\- Да у вас тут идиллия, - не скрывая своего неудовольствия скривился Дэвид. - А я, как дурак, от самого кафе тащил кофе и пончики.  
\- Это дело никогда не пропадет, - радушно развернулся к нему сидевший на высоком крутящемся стуле хозяин. - Тащи все сюда и присоединяйся!  
Однако увидев, во что за ночь превратилось его лицо, Дэвид не мог присоединиться.  
\- Ты что, последних мозгов лишился?! - Закричал он на Джима. - Какого черта ты не взял мою...  
\- Ладно-ладно, - поспешил остановить его тот. - У меня голова трещала так, что я досюда-то дошел только благодаря Споку. Сообразить, что можно взять твою аптечку, было за пределами моих возможностей. Хорошо еще, что Спок был рядом и делал все, чтобы мне помочь.  
Пользуясь тем, что вулканец в этот момент находился с другой стороны стола, за которым они уселись завтракать, Джим подмигнул Дэвиду здоровым глазом, прозрачно намекая, что обсуждение его лечения лучше на время отложить.  
\- Хмм, - нахмурился доктор, все больше сомневаясь в здравом уме своего друга, однако тему все-таки сменил. - Я вообще удивился, что ты не послал Спока. Хотел даже за ним пойти, но девочки меня отговорили. А потом Ньота сказала, что ты прислал сообщение, что вы у тебя.  
\- Конечно, у меня, - ответил Джим. - Как я мог оставить его одного на улице, когда Финнеган с дружками с самого начала привязались к нему и после того, как он ловко нейтрализовал их в драке с нами, сто процентов захотели бы его крови?  
Согласно покивав, Дэвид взгромоздился на стул рядом с ним.  
\- А я вот, как ты знаешь, ночевал у Ньоты. И все бы ничего, да только в половине седьмого эта ненормальная подскочила и принялась заниматься йогой, а спать, когда кто-то в одной с тобой комнате дышит, как кузнечные мехи, решительно невозможно. После йоги в ее планах была еще пробежка, поэтому я от греха подальше собрался и сбежал к тебе.  
Пока они разговаривали, Спок колдовал у плиты, и теперь без лишних слов поставил перед Дэвидом дымящуюся кружку душистого чая и свернутый в трубочку румяный омлет с яркими овощами. Поглядев на которые, доктор какое-то время хмурился, прежде чем вынести вердикт:  
\- Знаешь что, Спок? По сравнению с нашей тронутой подругой, ты даже не человек - ты ангел! В следующий раз тоже буду спать с тобой, а Джима отправлю к Ньоте.  
Слушая последние слова своего друга, их хозяин внимательно следил за реакцией вулканца, и хотя по лицу Спока сложно было о чем-то судить, он все-таки улыбнулся и даже опустил глаза, пока влезал на свой стул напротив них.  
Спок допил с ними чай, но от кофе с пончиками отказался и заговорил о том, что ему пора. Джим попробовал упросить его остаться и помочь Дэвиду его лечить, но тут доктор с присущим себе тактом возмутился и сказал, что тут и лечить-то нечего и вообще хватит разводить вокруг себя любимого хороводы и задерживать людей - ладно: вулканцев, - у которых наверняка полно своих планов. В результате Спок все-таки удалился, оставив их, недовольных друг другом, вдвоем.  
К счастью, у них оставался остывающий кофе и пончики, которые не дали друзьям поссориться. Слегка подогрев кофе, они уселись друг напротив друга, и Джим спросил Дэвида, что тот собирается делать с Луарвиком.  
\- Мы обменялись номерами, - ответил тот. - Постараюсь не звонить ей неделю, а в будущую пятницу или даже в субботу внезапно возникну и скажу, что много думал о ней, но не знал, как у нее с занятостью, поэтому дождался выходных.  
\- Будет весело, если за это время она о тебе и не вспомнит, - усмехнулся его друг.  
\- Тогда пусть твой вулканец о тебе тоже не вспомнит, - огрызнулся на него доктор.  
\- Мой вулканец... - Мечтательно протянул Джим. - Ты знаешь, с чего сегодня началось мое утро?  
Дэвид не знал, но судя по его виду, мог предположить:  
\- С горячего секса?  
\- С горячего чая, - рассмеялся в ответ Джим. - Не знаю, во сколько Спок проснулся и где его раздобыл, но стоило мне пошевелиться и открыть глаза, как передо мной возникла полная кружка, пахнущая так, будто в ней амброзия, похищенная у олимпийских богов.  
\- Амброзия, похищенная у богов? - Не веря своим ушам, переспросил доктор. - Ты что, влюбился в вулканца, которого еще даже не трахал?  
\- Не знаю насчет "влюбился", - посерьезнев, покачал головой его друг, - но у меня такое чувство, будто я встретил кого-то очень близкого, даже родного, кого мне все это время не хватало.  
\- Джим, - серьезно посмотрел на него Дэвид, - ты встретил его только вчера утром и ревновал к нему Ньоту, а теперь загибаешь мне про близкого и родного. Трахни его, раз уж тебя так разобрало, и успокойся на этом, пока у тебя от недо*** крыша не поехала.  
Вместо ответа его друг вгрызся в последний пончик. От излишнего усердия у него снова треснула разбитая губа, и, увидев кровь, Дэвид устыдился своего профессионального бездействия и поспешил к себе в комнату за врачебными инструментами.

Они обработали ему лицо и бок, после чего доктор заставил своего пациента лечь, а сам удалился в ванную, чтобы ополоснуться под душем и наконец привести себя в порядок перед первым в учебном году выходным днем. Джим как раз размышлял, как бы ему половчее устроить свою следующую встречу со Споком, когда Дэвид вышел, пряча что-то за спиной и хитро улыбаясь.  
\- Если вдруг совершенно случайно ты думаешь, как тебе пересечься с твоим вулканцем снова, то, сдается мне, для этого он оставил тебе натуральный козырь. Уж не знаю, случайно или намеренно, но лично мне нравятся оба варианта.  
\- О чем ты? - Испытывая заметно меньше неудобств, Джим уселся на диване, внимательно глядя на друга.  
\- Посмотри, что я нашел на змеевике.  
И он протянул ему узкую черную полоску трусов, со всей очевидностью не относившихся к гардеробу хозяина комнаты.  
Не жалея разбитых губ, Джим расплылся в улыбке:  
\- Не могу поверить, что он это сделал специально, но ты прав: оба варианта чудо как хороши.  
Забрав у доктора забытый их новым другом предмет одежды, он ощупал его и нахмурился:  
\- Странно. Спок был в душе перед тем, как мы легли спать, а трусы до сих пор слегка влажные.  
\- Не в этом дело, - покачал головой его собеседник. - Сам подумай: зачем ему было снимать и застирывать их, если он просто пошел в душ? Гарантирую, что причина в другом.  
\- Даа... - Согласился с ним Джим, перебирая варианты один другого интереснее и с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не понюхать забытые Споком трусы: он вдруг отчетливо вспомнил, как тот пах прошлой ночью, когда они лежали рядом, и он попытался убедить его не обращать внимания на гадости, которые успел наговорить ему Финнеган.

Когда Дэвид ушел, и он запер за ним дверь, словно желал убедиться, что наконец остается один, Джим улегся обратно на диван и наконец позволил себе прижать трусы Спока к носу и сделать глубокий вдох. От запаха чужого тела, в какой-то неуловимый момент превратившегося для него в объект желания, приятно закружилась голова. Интересно, как трусы пахли до того, как вулканец их постирал? Джим не сомневался, что причиной внеочередной стирки стала неожиданная для его ночного гостя эякуляция. Очень неловкая ситуация для любого парня, но Джим не знал, насколько Спок способен испытывать стыд и неловкость. На вчерашней общей лекции он явно почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, но там и обстоятельства были другие: его подняли и, будто какое-то диковинное животное, показали всему потоку, на котором он знал три с половиной человека, и который вдобавок устроил ему овацию, на что тоже пришлось как-то отреагировать. Но и оргазм в первую же ночь, проведенную в постели с другим молодым человеком, - вещь серьезная. Наверняка сейчас вулканец уже изводится, обнаружив свой промах и догадываясь, как может быть истолкован забытый им предмет.  
Джим сделал еще один глубокий вдох и ему вдруг очень захотелось, чтобы Спок снова оказался здесь.

Он бы сидел на своем диване - собранном, как будто никакой драки и этой ужасно его доставшей ноющей боли не было. Штаны на нем расстегнуты, трусы под ними спущены, его член во всей своей красе - напряженный и тугой, - выпущен на свободу и рвется в бой. На полу перед ним на четвереньках стоит обнаженный вулканец, на котором нет ничего, кроме завязанных на глазах трусов - тех самых, которые сейчас Джим крепко сжимал в руке.  
Руки Спока ложатся ему на колени и начинают двигаться вверх, приближаясь к его промежности, где Джим поддерживает себя, дожидаясь момента, когда его кончик коснется распахнутых губ вулканца. Стоя на коленях, тот двигается ближе и усаживается между его ног. Его руки добираются до рук молодого человека в тот же момент, когда его рот находит головку его члена. Спок лижет ее и обхватывает губами, высасывая начавшую сочиться предсеменную жидкость, после чего берет в рот и начинает ласкать ее языком, заставляя Джима сладостно застонать.  
Молодой человек убирает руки, оставляя свой орган вулканцу, и тот обхватывает его у основания и проводит по всей длине, выпуская его изо рта и пальцем проводя по влажной от оставшейся на ней слюны головке. Член Джима нетерпеливо подрагивает, и Спок играет с его кончиком языком, дразня его и слизывая продолжающую выделяться жидкость. Затем целует, легко посасывая, после чего берет его глубже в рот и начинает сосать - с такой жадностью, будто в том заключена неведомая сила, необходимая ему, чтобы выжить.  
От удовольствия Джим откидывает голову на спинку дивана, блаженно прикрывая глаза и шире раздвигая ноги. Одной рукой он придерживает затылок партнера, поглаживая мягкие волосы и время от времени задевая пальцами заостренный кончик его уха. Вторая рука ныряет в надетые на нем штаны, где Джим обхватывает и слегка сжимает свою мошонку. Вулканец очень старается, с каждым разом все больше поглощая его. Но Джиму становится мало и, дождавшись момента, когда Спок приготовится взять его еще глубже, он вдвигается в его рот сам, - так глубоко, что вызывает у того рвотный рефлекс, и, закашлявшись, вулканец выпускает его орган изо рта.  
С завязанными глазами он сидит перед ним и, борясь с рвотным позывом, держится за горло. Тогда Джим наклоняется, берет его за подбородок и, поднимая лицо кашляющего вулканца к себе, целует его, ощущая на его губах запах своей промежности. Спок отвечает на его поцелуй, позволяя проникнуть языком себе в рот. Он перестает кашлять и лишь тяжело дышит, пока его руки вновь оказываются на коленях Джима - этой отправной точке, от которой он отсчитывает свою реальность, пока его глаза завязаны.  
Джим помогает ему подняться и усесться на себя верхом, позволяя партнеру почувствовать величину и мощь своего органа. Спок тем временем проявляет нетерпение, двигаясь на нем так, что его член оказывается в ложбинке между его ягодицами. Вулканец несколько раз скользит тазом вдоль по его длине, вызывая у Джима нетерпеливый рык: ему безумно хочется войти в него - до самого основания, наполняя вулканца так глубоко, как тот способен будет выдержать. Однако Джим заставляет себя сдерживаться, так как очень некстати всплывает вопрос: нужен ли для проникновения в вулканца лубрикант или, подобно некоторым другим расам, с которыми ему доводилось иметь дело, в его заднем проходе выделяется естественная смазка?  
А, к черту! Возвращаясь на свой диван, Джим энергично затряс головой, отгоняя дурацкие сомнения. Пусть тогда все будет по-другому!  
Пусть они будут на капитанском мостике его первого корабля. Он - капитан, Спок - его старший помощник. Они оба - в капитанском кресле, Джим - в своей форме капитана Звездного флота Объединенной федерации планет, Спок - почти голый: на нем, каким-то чудом удержавшись на ноге, остались только форменные брюки и затерявшееся в них белье. Джим уже у него внутри, где тепло, и тесно, и влажно - плевать, от естественной или искусственной смазки. Своими коленями он широко раздвигает ноги вулканца, открывая того на обозрение заглядывающему к ним сквозь большой иллюминатор напротив космосу. Куда подевались экипаж и команда мостика - неизвестно, да и неважно.  
Спок громко стонет, двигаясь на нем. Его кожа покрыта блестящими бисеринками пота и от прилившей к ней крови кажется почти зеленой. Пользуясь тем, что, опершись одной рукой о спинку кресла, его партнер фактически обнимает его, Джим ласкает его затвердевшие соски, играя с ними пальцами и целуя тот, до которого может дотянуться. Вулканец двигается на нем сам, то наращивая темп, то замедляя его, пока, оставив его грудь, руки молодого человека не перемещаются ему на бедра, побуждая Спока ускорить движения и увеличить их амплитуду.  
Его партнеру приходится наклониться вперед и опереться на колени Джима, чтобы выдержать задаваемый им темп, и к его стонам добавляются сдавленные вскрики, когда член молодого человека слишком резко и быстро вдвигается внутрь. Желая отвлечь его от боли, Джим обхватывает рукой его орган, начиная ласкать его, и Спок откидывается спиной ему на грудь, запрокидывая голову, пока он целует его между лопатками. Полностью растворившись в своих ощущениях, вулканец крепко закрывает глаза и двигается все быстрее, оглашая мостик исполненными исступленного наслаждения стонами, и в какой-то момент Джим чувствует на своих пальцах горячие капли его семени. После этого его партнер пытается замедлить свои движения, но молодой человек не позволяет ему: крепко держа Спока за бедра, он заставляет его продолжить и спустя несколько секунд тоже кончает, разряжаясь глубоко внутрь него и жадно целуя спину вулканца, по которой ручьями стекает сладкий на вкус пот.  
В своей комнате Джим тоже кончил, оросив спермой свои пальцы, живот и расстеленную на диване простыню. В свободной руке он по-прежнему сжимал забытые Споком трусы, чей запах все это время вдыхал, поднеся их к лицу. Переводя дух, молодой человек открыл глаза. Он лежал, глядя в потолок и улыбаясь самому себе.  
Подумать только: его корабль и его кресло, его старший помощник и его вулканец. Ради того, чтобы все это иметь, теперь он был готов не просто учиться и сдавать экзамены, а бороться и положить жизнь.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Первый текст пора завершать, и что подойдет для этого лучше, чем обещание Спока встретиться с Джимом наедине?  
> Таким образом конец одной истории станет (как мне все-таки хочется надеяться) началом многих других.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Лично я очень рада, что, начавшись с танцев в темноте на текст Брюса Спрингстина (в исполнении потрясающего Вона Смита), эта история заканчивается пением под дождем на стихи Артура Фрида. Это вселяет надежду на то, что любые преграды, что рискнут встать между моими героями, обратятся в прах.

Вечером к нему зашел Дэвид. Весь день он провел в каких-то своих делах и разъездах, и, вернувшись, решил проведать своего пациента, в качестве укрепляющего привезя ему два литра пенного. Разлив пиво по бокалам и наскребя в обеих комнатах кое-какой закуски, они как раз устроились на диване, чтобы посмотреть какое-нибудь видео, когда телефон хозяина комнаты зазвонил. На экране отобразился неизвестный номер, и Джим улыбнулся: он догадывался, кто это может быть.  
\- Привет, это Спок, - раздался в трубке знакомый голос.  
\- Привет.  
\- Ньота дала мне твой номер. Я хотел узнать, как ты себя чувствуешь.  
Улыбка Джима стала еще шире: так он ему и поверил.  
\- Спасибо, сейчас уже намного лучше. В понедельник буду огурцом – только пара шрамиков на лице останется.  
\- А как твой бок? – Судя по голосу, интерес вулканца был искренним.  
\- Синяк на нем, конечно, приличный, и это надолго, - не стал кривить душой его собеседник, - но ведь никто его не увидит. А боли я уже почти не чувствую.  
\- Понятно, - проговорил Спок. – Что ж, я весьма рад, что ты быстро восстанавливаешься.  
На какое-то время в разговоре возникла пауза. Оба знали, что еще им нужно обсудить, однако Джим не хотел помогать своему новому другу, а тот, насколько мог судить молодой человек, никак не мог заговорить о столь щекотливом предмете.  
В итоге Спок все же решился:  
\- Джим, когда утром я уходил, то, как мне кажется, оставил у тебя одну вещь…  
Вулканец снова замолчал, и тогда его собеседник решил не быть гадом и все-таки прийти ему на помощь, хотя и не смог отказать себе в удовольствии немного его подразнить:  
\- Совершенно верно. Дэвид нашел твои трусы в ванной.  
\- Как интересно, - вулканец явно брякнул первое, что пришло ему в голову.  
Они опять замолчали, но так как тема явно еще не была исчерпана, никто не торопился завершить разговор.  
\- Я могу приехать и забрать их, - предложил наконец Спок.  
Как ни соблазнительна была перспектива увидеть его так скоро, возможность на несколько дней оставить у себя его трусы, чтобы еще как-нибудь на них подрочить, привлекала Джима больше: ему определенно понравилось фантазировать, вдыхая тревожащий запах вулканца, а никакой гарантии, что, вернув вещь законному владельцу, он когда-либо получит от того что-нибудь еще, пахнущее им, у него не было. Поэтому, стараясь не засмеяться, глядя на все сильнее искажающееся лицо доктора, Джим приложил все усилия, чтобы вожделенный предмет одежды на какое-то время задержался у него.  
\- Они тебе так срочно нужны? – Как можно серьезнее спросил он.  
\- Нет, - застигнутый врасплох, коротко ответил вулканец.  
\- Вот и я о том же. Сам посуди: в том, чтобы на ночь глядя тащиться куда-то только ради трусов, логики мало. С тем же успехом, как у тебя, они полежат и у меня. На неделе отнесу их вместе со своими вещами, - здесь Дэвид закатил глаза, закрывая лицо ладонью, - в прачечную, и на общей лекции, чистыми и отглаженными, верну тебе.  
Прежде ем ответить, Спок какое-то время молчал, и Джим дорого бы дал, чтобы увидеть, что происходит у него на лице, пока он безуспешно пытается подыскать аргументы, отчего злополучные трусы так необходимо забрать именно сегодня. Логичных оснований для такой спешки явно не нашлось, поэтому в конце концов вулканец вынужден был согласиться:  
\- Ты прав: твой вариант действительно представляется более логичным. Мне лишь остается выразить сожаление, что из-за проявленной мной рассеянности на тебя ложатся лишние хлопоты.  
\- Никаких хлопот! – Уверенно отмел его сомнения собеседник. – Можно сказать, мне это будет в удовольствие.  
Услышав его последние слова, Дэвид громко фыркнул, в ответ на что Джим погрозил ему кулаком: не хватало, чтобы Спок его услышал.  
\- Значит, увидимся в пятницу?  
Молодой человек не был уверен, что не принимает желаемое за действительное, но ему показалось, что в голосе вулканца он услышал нечто большее, чем просто вопрос.  
\- Да, до пятницы, - стараясь звучать как можно нейтральнее, ответил он.  
\- Хорошего вечера, и передавай привет Дэвиду, - как хороший мальчик, попрощался с ним Спок.  
\- Тебе тоже хорошего вечера, - здесь Джим понизил голос, постаравшись придать ему чувственной загадочности, - и неприятных снов.  
\- Что?! – Удивление вулканца было таким неподдельным, что вызвало у его собеседника (равно как и у его друга) взрыв искреннего смеха.  
\- Это шутка, Спок, - ответил Джим, отсмеявшись. – Не бери в голову. Просто фраза из старого земного кинофильма. Спокойной ночи.  
\- Тебе тоже спокойной ночи, - несколько неуверенно пожелал ему на прощание Спок и отбился.  
Отложив телефон, Джим поднял свой бокал и чокнулся им с Дэвидом:  
\- За будущую пятницу, друг! Чтобы мы до нее дожили, и чтобы все у нас получилось.

Впрочем, скучать, считая дни до следующей пятницы, друзьям не пришлось: обдумав свои планы на их вулканского гостя, Джим пришел к выводу, что для успеха ему решительно необходим мощный железный конь. В результате большая часть свободного от учебы времени в течение второй учебной недели ушла на поиск подходящих вариантов и – позже – внимательное, даже придирчивое, знакомство с ними.  
Джим Кирк-младший был большим поклонником мотоциклов и отлично в них разбирался. От деда по материнской линии ему достался старый BX-70 – единственный верный конь, который, не иначе как в силу природного упрямства и поразительной для механического устройства жизнестойкости, пережил все безумства его бурного подросткового периода. Тяжелый и внушительный, он до сих пор встречал его в гараже при коттедже матери в городке, где прошло его детство. Приезжая в Риверсайд, Джим обязательно вывозил его, чистил, проверял и осматривал, при необходимости чинил то, что умудрялось сломаться за время простоя, после чего обязательно устраивал своему старому другу хорошую пробежку по окрестностям.  
Можно было воспользоваться транспортатором где-нибудь в Айова-Сити и, предварительно пригнав туда любимого коня, перенести его сюда, однако, поразмыслив, молодой человек отказался от этой идеи. Вместо этого он решил взять подержанный мотоцикл где-нибудь в Сан-Франциско и, перебрав массу предложений, определился с выбором только к четвергу. С трудом досидев до конца занятий, съездил и забрал свой новый (на самом деле, тоже основательно подержанный) мотоцикл, после чего весь вечер до поздней ночи провел на оборудованной при общежитии подземной стоянке в обнимку со своим приобретением.  
Как настоящий друг, Дэвид во всем составил ему компанию. Начиная с поиска предложений и заканчивая полировкой топливного бака, они все делали вместе, и в итоге, как и положено друзьям, договорились, что пользоваться мотоциклом тоже будут сообща, с преимущественным правом Джима как зачинщика всего предприятия.  
Усталые и довольные, друзья добрались до своих постелей только во втором часу пополуночи, из-за чего на следующий день едва не проспали общую лекцию.  
Зато Джиму достался взгляд Спока: тот снова сидел на первом ряду рядом с Ньотой и явно дожидался его появления. Молодой человек подмигнул ему и имел удовольствие наблюдать, как на лице вулканца проступает зеленоватый румянец.

С того ряда, где им с Дэвидом нашлось место, Джим мог наблюдать аккуратно подстриженный затылок их нового друга, и после недели, проведенной в компании с героически отбитым у него предметом интимного гардероба, молодому человеку поначалу было сложно сосредоточиться на выступлении лектора. Почти каждую ночь до все того же четверга, когда утром он закинул-таки нуждавшиеся в стирке вещи в прачечную, он представлял себе эту тщательно уложенную прическу совершенно нарушенной, растрепанной и насквозь мокрой от пота. Ни стоны, ни крики, ни исступленные страстные просьбы партнера в его воображении не показывали столь красноречиво, насколько тот находится в его власти, как приведенная в полный беспорядок прическа вулканца.  
Сейчас же, когда у Спока волосок лежал к волоску, Джим с особенной отчетливостью осознал, какой длинный путь ему предстоит пройти, прежде чем он воплотит фантазии прошедшей недели в жизнь.

Волевым усилием Джим заставил себя сосредоточиться на лекции, лишь изредка поглядывая на затылок вулканца, когда тот особенно низко наклонял голову, сосредоточенно набивая на планшете конспект.  
В этом году на общих потоковых занятиях им предстояло пройти подробный курс Общих приказов и положений Звездного флота, и сегодняшняя лекция носила вводный характер. Лектор, весьма привлекательная несмотря на явно присущую ей строгость женщина, которой Джим великодушно не дал бы больше 37, напирала на то, что в малоисследованных уголках Галактики, где на обитаемых планетах, а в случае достаточного для космических полетов уровня развития местных цивилизаций - в их альянсах, царят хаос и неопределенность, особенно важно твердо придерживаться свода правил, принятых Федерацией в результате многолетнего опыта межпланетного общения и эффективного межрасового взаимодействия.  
Здесь она углубилась в вопрос межрасовых взаимодействий, и Джим не мог не вернуться мыслями к представителю иной расы, с которым лично он с удовольствием вступил бы во взаимодействие хоть прямо сейчас. Тот тем временем внимательно слушал лекторшу, не подозревая, каким привлекательным объектом для исследования межрасовых связей, представляется молодому человеку, вынужденному наблюдать его затылок, сидя на несколько рядов позади.

После лекции Джим с Дэвидом спустились и подошли к поджидавшим их на своих местах Ньоте и Споку. Торопиться к выходу не имело смысла, так как в дверях и без них образовалась небольшая давка, созданная теми, кому больше всех надо было покинуть аудиторию.  
\- Как и обещал, возвращаю в целости и сохранности, - Джим положил на стол перед вулканцем непрозрачный пакет, в которые в прачечных фасовали вещи.  
Ньота с удивлением взглянула на молодого человека, после чего перевела взгляд на Дэвида, и тот чуть было не предоставил ей исчерпывающее объяснение:  
\- В прошлую субботу Спок забыл у него…  
Пока Спок молча заливался зеленой краской, Джим гневно шикнул на доктора и, повернувшись к их подруге, как можно нейтральнее закончил:  
\- Кое-что из своей одежды.  
Однако возникшая сцена была красноречивее любых слов, поэтому девушка все равно все поняла и, желая скрыть улыбку, чтобы не обидеть их вулканского друга, ненадолго отвернулась: будто бы ей нужно было найти что-то в сумке.  
Просить Спока встретиться с ним завтра Джим воздержался, опасаясь, как бы тот от смущения не отказал ему, и поэтому перевел разговор на нейтральную тему их сегодняшних дальнейших занятий. В прошлый раз ему, вулканцу и Дэвиду было по пути, на что он рассчитывал и сегодня.  
\- Мне снова в четвертый корпус, - начал он. – А куда вам?  
Споку, как он и надеялся, нужно было в шестой, а у доктора неожиданно выдалась свободная пара, поэтому он хотел составить компанию Ньоте и попытаться разыскать Луарвика: он написал ей, пока у них была лекция, и она подтвердила, что сегодня весь день у нее занятия в третьем корпусе. Тогда Ухура спросила про их планы на вечер, и Джим удивил ее, без колебаний сказав, что он пас, потому что у него дела. Дэвид честно признался, что его планы всецело в руках Софии, поэтому до тех пор, пока не найдет ее, он не может гарантировать свою явку.  
И тут Спок вновь заставил Джима ревновать, на сей раз в противоположную сторону:  
\- Вечером я свободен, поэтому с радостью проведу его с тобой, - сказал он Ньоте, пока все они двигались к выходу из зала.  
\- Спасибо, Спок, - девушка по-хозяйски положила руку ему на плечо, потянулась и поцеловала вулканца в щеку. – Поведу тебя в кафе, будем пить кофе и есть шоколадный фондан.  
Спок принялся отговариваться от шоколада, пока Ньота и Дэвид со смехом убеждали его, что ничего страшного не случится, если он позволит себе немного расслабиться.  
Идя следом за ними, Джим нахмурился. Неужели он проглядел самое явное препятствие, бывшее все это время у него прямо перед носом? Что если не Спок обхаживал их подругу, а она его? Почувствовав себя полным идиотом, он решил еще ненадолго отложить свое предложение завтрашней встречи.  
Они распрощались, когда рядом с главным зданием остановился следовавший в сторону шестого корпуса шаттл. Джим со Споком забрались внутрь, и, усадив вулканца, а сам оставшись стоять, молодой человек набрал сообщение их подруге. Три слова, как будто они делили какую-то вещь: «Тебе нужен вулканец?» Не прошло и минуты, как пришел такой же краткий ответ: «Не нужен. Удачи!» и смайлик с поцелуем.  
Джим в буквальном смысле выдохнул и расслабился. Убрав телефон, он уселся рядом с вулканцем, благо как раз освободилось место.  
\- Спок, - начал молодой человек, поворачиваясь к нему, и их взгляды встретились, - что ты собираешься делать завтра?  
В ответ тот принялся подробно перечислять:  
\- За выходные мне нужно прочитать несколько статей, подготовить конспект истории Общих приказов и положений Звездного флота, который нам сейчас задали, купить несколько видов продуктов, сделать лабораторную по физике и доклад по геологии…  
\- Ладно-ладно, - замахал на него руками Джим. – Я понял, что ты будешь занят.  
\- Вовсе нет, - как ни в чем не бывало покачал головой его собеседник.  
\- Но ты только что столько всего наговорил, - недоуменно нахмурился молодой человек.  
\- Ты спросил, что я собираюсь делать, и я начал перечислять, что нужно успеть за выходные.  
\- Другими словами, если завтра я заеду за тобой где-нибудь ближе к вечеру, то, возможно, ты найдешь для меня пару свободных часов? - Джиму не понравилось, насколько явно в его голосе прозвучала надежда, но он не смог ничего с собой поделать.  
\- Конечно, найду, - улыбнулся, кивая, Спок.  
\- Тогда, может, я приеду пораньше, и мы вместе сделаем конспект для общей лекции? – Раз пошла такая пьянка, решил пойти ва-банк его друг.  
\- С удовольствием, - было заметно, что это предложение вулканца в самом деле обрадовало. – В таком случае я смогу познакомить тебя с папой. Думаю, тебе будет интересно с ним поговорить.  
Джиму потребовалась вся сила его воли, чтобы не поцеловать его на прощание: его вулканец не только согласился принять его у себя, но и собирался познакомить с родителем. И пусть подоплека этого намерения была совсем не той, которой он желал, выйдя из шаттла у нужного ему четвертого корпуса Джеймс Кирк-младший был готов танцевать, обниматься с фонарями и распевать счастливые песни.


End file.
